


Bonds Forged by Hellfire

by D_Willims



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots/drabbles about the Scoobies.</p><p>Latest: <i>The Chosen One.</i> One girl in all the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Forged by Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Faith, Buffy  
> Rating: K+  
> Summary: One girl in all the world.  
> Word Count: 170

There's this moment. A flash of something. Brief, fleeting.

They're there, together. Surrounded by all these pieces of her life. Shattered, broken. Her life in ruins. Different, the same. Nothing made any sense. Everything was fuzzy around the edges. She looked away and their eyes met. And, in that moment, she knew. She understood. This thing that's always been between them. The Truth.

That there has only ever been one Slayer. Only one girl in all the world. Split between two bodies. Three, four, dozens, hundreds. Thousands. Thrown across time, across space. Reborn, reformed, reshaped. Over and over and over.

But only ever one. The Slayer. Standing alone against the whole word.

It's clear. For the first time. A heartbeat stopped and it woke something in her. She was the one. The power pulsed through her veins. Through their veins. Unstoppable, unbreakable, unshakable. They are one. Two halves. One girl.

The Slayer.

She leans forward, touches her other half. Weak, fading, slipping through her fingers. "Just take what you need."


End file.
